


Traumatismo Craneoencefálico

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Danny, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Duke... ¿Que paso aquí?""Recibimos una llamada del operador de emergencias alrededor de las 8:00 pm diciendo que había un disturbio muy violento" tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar"Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos al enterarnos que un policía estaba en peligro y cuando llegamos aquí nos encontramos con un hombre fornido y pelirrojo que golpeaba al detective en una pulpa""Oh Dios... " susurro Steve
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Traumatismo Craneoencefálico

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta dedicado a Anasol_24quista , espero que te guste, disfrutes y sea de tu agrado este humilde regalo de cumpleaños :) 

  
  


Danny estaba asustado y todo era su culpa, había decidido juntarse con un hombre que lo trato bonito durante seis meses y absurda mente creyó que lo amaba. Cuando empezaron a vivir juntos pasó un mes cuando los insultos comenzaron, al principio fueron inofensivos que pensó que eran pequeñas bromas pero con el pasar de los meses estos insultos se volvieron crueles y con ellos los golpes comenzaron. 

Decir que estaba avergonzado por caer en una situación como esta y por más que quisiera le daba pena decirle a Steve por lo que estaba pasando, la noche anterior Bratt su novio lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Estaba furioso y cansado de aguantar el comportamiento abusivo que después de un año de relación ha decidido hacerle frente, se para frente a la puerta esperando a su pareja para terminar la relación sin embargo su cuerpo esta temblando de miedo con el hecho de enfrentar a la persona que le hace daño y que comienza a afectar su vida laboral.

Su cuerpo se tensa al escuchar al escuchar la puerta abrirse y por un segundo quiere abandonar el intento pero no puede darse por vencido pero sus hijos dependen de él y a pesar de que esta aterrado debe enfrentar el hecho de que se ha convertido en una victima de abuso domestico y eso debe terminar.

"Sirve me la comida estorbo" exigió Bratt en cuanto vio al rubio sentado en el sofa.

"No" dijo Danny mientras se ponía de pie.

El pelirrojo se detiene y mira furiosamente al hombre más bajo esperando a que se retracte por la insolencia de responderle negativamente.

"Dije que me alimentaras" dijo con voz amenazante.

El detective trago saliva y agarro aire mientras decía "He dicho que no, ya estoy harto de tu comportamiento abusivo hacia mi y esto tiene que parar"

"Lo que tiene que detenerse es tu actitud insolente"

"No, hemos terminado nuestra relación así que vete y no me busques"

Bratt no estaba acostumbrado a que sus parejas lo contradijeran y quisieran terminar las cosas, se puso muy furioso ante la negativa de Daniel que se abalanzo ante el hombre más pequeño lo golpeo en el rostro tomando al otro desprevenido.

"Tu no me vas a decir que hacer marica"

"Maldito" escupió Danny mientras se abalanzaba hacia el más alto golpeando a al pelirrojo en el estomago.

Ambos hombres comenzaron una lucha por toda la casa haciendo un escándalo y con los gritos que salían de la pequeña casa los vecinos se alarmaron porque sabían que un policía vivía cerca de sus hogares, por lo que dentro de los siguientes minutos varias personas llamaron al 9-1-1 denunciando una pelea en la casa del hombre rubio.

Danny se sintió desorientado tras recibir un golpe en su cabeza, eso fue aprovechado por Bratt que lo agarro y lo golpeo repetidamente ocasionando que el rubio perdiera el conocimiento por la brutalidad de sus golpes. Detuvo su ataque al ver a la policía irrumpir en su casa y supo que había sido atrapado, trato de luchar pero uno de los cerdos le disparo en la pierna y en el hombro impidiéndole escapar, fue sometido por tres oficiales y se lo llevaron en la patrulla. 

El sargento Duke Lukela se puso pálido al descubrir que la victima no era otra que el detective williams su corazón se rompió un poco al pensar que era abusado por otro hombre, rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia y su vez al comandante McGarrett. Una vez que los paramédicos llegaron se pusieron a trabajar furiosamente en el cuerpo que yacía en el piso de la cocina, lo levantaron y lo llevaban a la ambulancia cuando el Seal llegó y miro el estado de su mejor amigo, quiso ir con el pero los paramédicos lo detuvieron y se fueron en urgencia solo diciéndole que irían a Queen.

Steve se acerco a Duke para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y quien fue el culpable de dejar a su compañero en ese estado.

"Duke... ¿Que paso aquí?"

"Recibimos una llamada del operador de emergencias alrededor de las 8:00 pm diciendo que había un disturbio muy violento, en realidad fueron varias llamadas realizadas por los vecinos y algunos decían que era una pelea domestica, otros que había un robo y que el ladrón fue atrapado por el policía que vivía en esa casa" tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar "Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos al enterarnos que un policía estaba en peligro y cuando llegamos aquí nos encontramos con un hombre fornido y pelirrojo que golpeaba al detective en una pulpa"

"Oh Dios... " susurro Steve sintiéndose incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

"El hombre trato de atacarnos y le dispare en la pierna mientras que mi compañero Kai le disparaba en el hombre. Tres oficiales se acercaron para someterlo ya que seguía luchando, una segunda ambulancia fue llamada para él"

"¿Donde esta él?" dijo Steve con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"Lo tenemos afuera pero por favor no lo mates"

"No prometo nada"

Caminaron hasta la acera viendo a un hombre bastante alto y cuerpo ancho y musculoso, el Seal se acerco tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"¡¡Que te importa cerdo!!"

"Mira maldito, más te vale hablar antes de que te rompa la mandíbula"

"No me asustas desgraciado"

Steve le soltó un puñetazo al tipo y abría seguido si no fuera por Duke que lo alejo del bastardo que lastimo a su compañero.

"Steve ve al hospital con Danny, yo me encargare de las cosas aquí y te mantendré informado de lo que sea que suceda y descubramos"

"Bien" Contesto el Marín alejándose del lugar pero se volvió bruscamente al escuchar al estúpido pelirrojo hablar.

"Si corre, ve con el marica bueno para nada"

"¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO!!"

"JAJAJA el enano es un puta, le encanta ser maltratado, siempre gemía como una perra"

"¡¡QUE TE CALLES BASTARDO!!" grito Steve mientras era detenido por algunos oficiales para evitar que golpeara al hombre que insultaba a su mejor amigo.

"Es un pedazo de basura que merece estar muerto, necesita que alguien le enseñe su lugar y ustedes interrumpieron su maldito castigo" escupió Bratt, amando molestar al otro policía mientras insultaba al enano que tenía por novio "El inútil gritaba y rogaba que parara después de cada paliza, es una nena que no aguanta un poco de rudeza, según es un policía y el idiota todavía me dejo hacer lo quisiera con el"

"¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!"

"STEVE STEVE CÁLMATE" grito Duke logrando llevar al comandante lejos del abusador que acababa de confesar sus crímenes solo para molestar al marín.

"No puedo Duke" respondió temblorosa mente "Esta insultando a Danny y no puedo dejar que lo haga"

"Yo se, pero el idiota ira directamente a la cárcel ya que ha confesado herir al detective Williams, ve al hospital para que este con él y te enteres de su estado, por favor Steve"

"Bien"

Steve se subió a su auto prendiendo las sirenas para llegar lo más rápido que pudo al hospital para saber más sobre el estado de su mejor amigo, su sangre estaba hirviendo de lo molesto que estaba del hombre que aparentemente era la pareja de su amigo. Quería saber todo lo que estaba pasando pero tendría que esperar hasta saber como se encontraba Danny, llega al estacionamiento y prácticamente corre hasta llegar a la sala de espera.

"Disculpe, soy el comandante Steve McGarrett, hace aproximadamente 40 minutos trajeron al detective Daniel Williams ¿Me puede decir algo sobre su condición?"

"Deme un momento comandante" la enfermera tecleo en su computadora antes de volverse hacia el moreno "El detective Williams sigue siendo atendido en urgencias y no hay nada que le pueda decir al respecto, si gusta esperar una enfermera o médico le informara más cuando se logre estabilizar al detective"

Steve solo gruño una respuesta y se quedo esperando impacientemente a que alguien viniera a hablar con él, diez minutos después sus compañeros de equipo se unen a él para esperar una actualización del estado de su amigo. Han pasado tres horas y media cuando el Comandante esta pensando en interrumpir a los médicos para sacarles información cuando un doctor se acerca a ellos.

"Familia del señor Williams"

"Somos nosotros y es Detective" gruño Steve

"Soy el Doctor Carl, lamento informarles que el Detective Williams a sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico causado por una serie de fuertes golpes en la cabeza, también tiene tres costillas rotas, dos mallugadas y tuvimos que operarlo de emergencia porque su baso se rompió" 

Steve y Kono ahogaron un grito ante lo que el doctor les estaba diciendo y no podían creer cuanto daño le fue causado.

"¿E-Estará bien?" pregunto el comandante.

"Honestamente las probabilidades no son buenas, debido a los fuertes golpes que recibió en su cabeza ha desarrollado un aumento en la presión del cráneo, ha caído en coma y no sabemos cuando despertara. Este nivel de trauma viene con muchas consecuencias a largo plazo si es que llegara a despertar, lo hemos colocado en la UCI y los próximos tres días son cruciales por la gravedad de las lesiones"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Pueden verlo uno por uno y antes de que pregunte comandante si, se puede quedar, siganme y les mostrare la habitación del detective."

Steve sonrió ante lo que el doctor le dijo pero rápidamente su diversión se borro de su persona al pensar que su mejor amigo esta acostado en cama sin saber si despertara, él espera que si despierte porque si muere no sabe que es lo que hará. 

Pasan 20 minutos en lo que sus amigos visitan a Danny y por fin se queda solo al lado de la cama de su amigo y su visión se vuelve borrosa por las lagrimas al ver la hinchazón y moretones en su rostro, se estremece al ver el tubo que le ayuda a respirar porque sus pulmones están muy lastimados y el respirador le quitara parte del estrés en su cuerpo.

Deciden hacer una especie de rotación en donde cada 8 horas están cambiando de compañero y Steve esta agradecido en ello ya que cuando Danny despierte no estará solo, ha pasado un mes desde que el rubio fue admitido en el hospital y sus heridas comienzan a sanar, sin embargo tuvieron que abrir el cráneo de su amigo para ver si la presión disminuía y parece ser que eso esta funcionando.

A los cinco meses cuando los doctores estaban diciendo que era probable que Danny nunca despertara del coma en el que estaba, todo se volvió frenético porque Daniel acaba de despertar muy agitado y peleando con la enfermera que lo estaba revisando. Steve se acerco a la linea de visión de su amigo cuando la enfermera dijo que lo iba a sedar y trato de calmarlo.

"Danno tranquilo amigo, todo esta bien no luches contra el respirador" El Seal continuo su linea de palabras y pareció tranquilizar al detective.

La enfermera aprovecho para sacar el tubo pero en el proceso el rubio vomito bilis y trato de alejarse de las manos que lo ayudaban a acomodarse, al final lo soltaron vieron como sus miembros muy des-coordinados trataban de esconderse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo estaba tocando se relajo y con los ojos entrecerrados miro por la habitación.

"D-duele" se quejo Danny cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos ala cara, pero en lugar de colocarlos suavemente se golpeo con sus extremidades ocasionando un gemido de dolor.

El doctor Carl sacó a todos de la habitación para llevar a su paciente a hacerle algunas pruebas para evaluar el daño por el trauma sufrido, estuvieron alrededor de tres horas haciendo una cantidad considerables de exámenes. Danny temblaba de miedo sin saber como procesar lo que estaba pasando, se sentía muy cansado y solo quería recostarse para dormir pero eso le fue negado.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación del rubio este ya se encontraba dormido y el doctor se acerco a Steve y a los demás para darle las noticias no tan positivas.

"¿Como esta Doctor?"

"Tiene mucho que superar este traumatismo ha dejado algunas secuelas y ocupara mucha ayuda para estar en un estado en donde pueda moverse pero no podrá valerse por si mismo nunca más"

"¿Que?" dijo Steve con un nudo en su garganta.

"Tiene dificultades para hablar, su coordinación motora, sus movimientos son muy torpes y caminar es muy difícil para él, su visión se ha visto un poco afectada por lo que ocupara usar lentes y actualmente necesitara usar pañales. Esperamos que con la Neurorrehabilitación pueda llegar a un nivel en el que logre una autonomía pero las expectativas de recuperación son de un 30% a un 50%"

"Oh Dios... Danno..."

"Se que es difícil de procesar todo esto, pero en el futuro previsible el detective Williams necesitara mucho apoyo para que pueda adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida"

"Yo me haré cargo Doctor" dijo Steve decidido.

"Muy bien, una enfermera vendrá y le explicara sobre los medicamentos que el detective necesitara tomar, sobre las comidas que debe ingerir y como debe hacerlo ya que es posible que desarrolle dificultades al momento de tragar y puede llegar a ahogarse."

"Entiendo"

Cuando el Doctor se retiro todos entraron en la habitación de Danny para mirarlo y procesar la nueva forma de vivir de su compañero.

"Hombre, esto no le gustara a nuestro chico de Jersey" comentó Lou mientras apoyaba su mano en el tobillo del rubio.

"Por supuesto que no, moverse y hablar es toda su vida y el que ya no pueda ser policía lo matara" dijo Chin mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Steve

"No se preocupen chicos, me encargare de él y nos ajustaremos a cualquier cosa"

"Pero el gobernador no estará feliz de que no estés metido en el equipo al cien por ciento" dijo Kono un tanto preocupada por sus amigos.

"No me importa lo que diga el gobernador, Danny es mi mejor amigo y lo voy a ayudar cueste lo que cueste y si tengo que renunciar al 5-0 para apoyarlo lo haré" Dijo el Seal con convicción.

"Eso no sera necesario Comandante" Interrumpió el Gob. Denning "Puede ayudar al Detective a recuperarse y solo ir al cuartel cuando su presencia sea necesaria, sin embargo el papeleo lo puede hacer desde casa"

"Muchas gracias señor"

"De nada"

Siguieron conversando hasta que la hora de visita se acabo y se retiraron excepto Steve que se quedo al lado de su amigo, le dolía el corazón por todo el daño que el idiota de Bratt le causo. Todavía no podía creer que no le dijera nada acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, él abría ayudado sin importar nada y quizás todo esto se podría haber evitado, sin embargo lamentarse no sirve de nada así que es mejor vivir el aquí y el ahora pues el pasado ya pasó y no puede cambiarse.

A la mañana siguiente Danny comienza su rehabilitación y como se lo imagino es muy difícil para su amigo, cuando termina sus ejercicios lo ayuda a ducharse y le da un masaje en todo el cuerpo. Eso comienza a hacerse una rutina que continua aun cuando es dado de alta del hospital, después de cinco meses el rubio ya puede caminar con una andadera y por fin dejo los pañales que tanto le molestaban.

Los doctores dijeron que nunca podría dejarlos ya que controlar los esfínteres era algo que sería difícil de volver hacer, sin embargo Danny se empeño en volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo y contra todo pronostico ha logrado superar las expectativas que los médicos tenían sobre él. 

Al año es dado de alta completamente pero el rubio no se queda de brazos cruzados y busca como continuar con la rehabilitación aun cuando en el hospital le dijeron que era suficiente, encuentra a Alec que se encarga de las secuelas que deja el tipo de trauma que sufrió el más bajo.

Han pasado dos años desde que Danny tuvo el accidente y durante el proceso de recuperación Steve comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por su mejor amigo, amaba poder tener una excusa para tocarlo. Se encontraban viendo una película y el más bajo se recostó en el hombro del Seal, no estaba seguro de como expresar lo que sentía pero decidió arriesgarse y confesar todo lo que había dentro de su corazón.

"Danno..."

"Hmm..." murmuro el rubio.

"Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?"

"Si, tu eres el mio también" dijo el detective mirando los ojos de su amigo.

"Te amo, no como amigo o hermano si no como un hombre" El Marín respiro hondo antes de continuar "Nunca pensé que me fuera a enamorar pero... robaste mi corazón y daría lo que fuera por ser la persona que te haga feliz"

"Steve..." susurro Danny con sus ojos llorosos "Te amo, yo siento lo mismo. En estos años en los que me has ayudado me demostraste un amor incondicional que nunca había experimentado con nadie más, amo el hecho de que te has ganado a mis hijos y que a pesar de lo que me sucedió nunca me has hecho sentir menos y me ayudaste a seguir adelante cuando yo me quería dar por vencido"

"Eres increíble"

Acercaron sus rostros y juntaron sus labios en un dulce y tímido beso, se separaron y sonrieron con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Steve volvió a besar a Danny agarrándole la cabeza y su otra mano la metió debajo de la playera del rubio acariciando esa hermosa piel que se escondía a la vista.

Se levantaron del sillón y subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, se acostaron y continuaron besándose mientras vertían todo el amor que sentían. 

"Steve..." Jadeo Danny mientras se separaba de los labios de su pareja y entre ellos conectándolos un hilo de saliva.

"Eres tan hermoso" dijo Steve mientras le quitaba la playera a su rubia pareja y comenzando a desnudarse el mismo.

"¿P-puedes ir lento? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez..." El detective bajo su mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Hey Danno" El moreno levanto el rostro de su compañero y lo beso en la nariz "No hay nada de que avergonzarse y no tienes nada que temer yo cuidare de ti y disfrutaras cada momento juntos"

"Gracias Steve"

El Seal comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo del más bajo relajándolo para luego introducir un dedo, llego hasta el miembro del contrario y lo llevo a su boca disfrutando del sabor agridulce que lo recibió, continuo estimulando el ano de su pareja hasta introducir dos dedos en él y buscar ese bulto que lo hará ver estrellas, sonríe ante el largo gemido que suelta el rubio porque ha encontrado ese punto especial y comienza estimularlo para agregar un tercer dedo. 

Deja de chupar el miembro de Danny y remplaza sus dedos con su pene, lo introduce muy lento para darle oportunidad a su pareja de acostumbrarse al tamaño y a la intrusión. El rubio gime por más disfrutando de las sensaciones que Steve logra sacarle y siente que ha tocado el cielo, se aferra a la espalda del más alto aruñando de vez en cuando y gritando cuando su próstata es estimulada.

Los movimientos se vuelven erráticos hasta que ambos se tensan derramando su semilla al mismo tiempo, el Marín se acuesta encima del detective sin importarle el semen que se esparce por sus estómagos y se dispone a besar a su pareja hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hace necesaria.

"Gracias Steve, eres el mejor"

"Danno... me hace sentir especial y mi ego se subirá a mi cabeza"

"Si bueno... es la verdad eres muy bueno" dijo Danny mordiéndose el labio.

"Vamos a descansar mi milagro médico" Steve sonrió y se acomodo para tomar una siesta.

"No me llames así imbécil"

"Es la verdad Daniel, rompiste las expectativas de todos los médicos"

"Si bueno... a mi nadie me dice que no puedo hablar ni ser independiente" murmuro indignado el rubio.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo Neandertal"

Se acostaron sonriendo por tener la oportunidad de estar juntos y que por una vez los médicos se equivocaron y Daniel Williams pudo tener una recuperación completa.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No se nada de medicina, todo esta sacado de mi amigo san google, lo demás es pura imaginación mía.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, cuídense mucho con amor
> 
> LT


End file.
